time is us: who?
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Yang Hanna lihat hanyalah pantulan dirinya sendiri. (AU)


**Boboiboy** , adalah _milik resmi_ dari **_Animonsta Studios, Malaysia._**

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya.

* * *

 **\- TIME IS US -**

 _"Yang Hanna lihat hanyalah pantulan dirinya."_

* * *

 **Rated:** T (R-14). Genre: Angst, (a little bit) Romance.

 **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Author:** INDONESIAN KARA.

 **Notes:** OC, AU, OS a.k.a OneShot, etc...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...~*o0o*~...**

 **...**

 **...**

Cermin itu menunjukkan kejujurannya yang tinggi, memantulkan dan menunjukkan seperti apa sosok yang berdiri di depan cermin itu sendiri.

Seorang gadis, bersurai cokelat tua sebahu, dengan tubuh yang dibalut oleh gaun mewah berwarna merah muda berlengan panjang, dengan corak floral pada pinggiran bawah rok gaun.

Tampak cantik, namun apa-apaan dengan dahi yang mengernyit bingung itu?

Itu adalah Hanna sendiri. Bayangannya. Pantulannya.

Menekuri tampilannya dalam balutan gaun pada cermin, semuanya terlihat sempurna. Terlihat anggun.

Namun lagi-lagi, apa-apaan dengan dahi yang mengernyit bingung seolah linglung itu?

Itu masih Hanna.

Diarahkannya pandangan pada dahi, hal itu benar saja.

Perlahan-lahan menurun pada kedua matanya, manik mata yang warnanya senada dengan rambut yang memahkotai Hanna dengan pesona.

 _Siapa dirinya?_

Mengapa Hanna tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu?

Naik kembali, netanya terpasung pada luka lebam di dahi sebelah kanan. Luka lebam yang besar, menghitam di sana.

Disentuhnya luka lebam itu, lalu jemari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menekan agak kuat di objek, kemudian merintih pelan, ternyata masih saja sakit.

Bahkan diusap-usap dengan sentuhan pelan, tetap saja terasa perih.

...

...

 ** _Cklek! Krieeeett-_**

Deritan dari pintu kamar Hanna yang kedengarannya sengaja dibuka, Hanna berbalik menatap seseorang di sana. "Puteri Hanna..."

Hanya ada seorang pemuda, pangeran dari kerajaan lain.

Yang sialnya, Hanna tidak ingat siapa identitas si pemuda- pangeran, maksudnya, dan darimana dia berasal.

Demi menghormati si pangeran, Hanna menarik kedua ujung gaun merah mudanya, seraya menyilangkan kedua kakinya, dengan kaki kanan di belakang kaki kiri.

Namun tetap diam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan olehnya.

Pangeran mendekat, dengan langkah teratur menghampiri Hanna.

Tangannya pemuda itu ulurkan, untuk menggandeng Hanna. "Di _ballroom_ sedang ramai orang, Puteri. Tidak akan wajar jika seorang puteri dari kerajaan besar tidak turut hadir dalam acara, bukan?"

Hanna tersenyum canggung, dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya... Saya pikir juga seperti itu..."

Agak ragu, Hanna membalas uluran tangan sang pangeran, mereka berdua sempurna bergandengan. "Ayo, kita menuju ke sana." ajaknya, Hanna mengangguk. Tidak terlalu canggung lagi.

Namun, siapa pemuda ini? Apakah Hanna pernah mengenalnya? Apakah dia adalah seseorang yang cukup dekat dengan Hanna?

Apakah... Dia adalah relasi dekat Hanna, sebelum tragedi mengerikan yang samar-samar Hanna ingat itu?

"Sebentar lagi, ada banyak orang di sana. Sepertinya seluruh penduduk kerajaan memasuki _ballroom_ , ya..."

Samar-samar, Hanna melihat iris sang pangeran itu berwarna oranye, tetapi agak tertutupi oleh poni panjang pangeran.

"Penduduk kerajaan ini memang banyak, dan ini adalah salah satu hari dimana seluruh penduduk boleh bertemu dengan keluarga kerajaan, berikut dengan kerabat-kerabatnya..." Demi mengurangi rasa canggung dan memperakrab suasana, sang puteri ikut bercerita.

"Benarkah?" Pangerannya menoleh. "Wah, sepertinya penduduk kerajaan ini begitu antusias terhadap acara kerajaan yang melibatkan para warga juga.

"Apakah jika ada sayembara, para penduduk kerajaan ini akan membantu raja dan pengawal untuk menyebarkan berita itu juga?" cerocosnya seraya menoleh lagi pada Hanna.

Hanna tersenyum, manis. "Iya... Seperti itulah. Seperti hubungan kerjasama..."

Dan percakapan itu masih berlanjut, hingga mereka berdua sampai di tujuan mereka.

Lagi lagi: siapakah pemudia ini? Mengapa Hanna tidak mengenalnya?

Sama sekali, Hanna tidak tahu siapa.

 _ **end.**_


End file.
